A weightless condition on space orbit has produced many effects on visitors to that region. Gravity still is present on orbit and through the course of interplanetary travel, but normal plant and animal functions as is known on Earth do not function in the same manner. If gravity acts as a dominant force in a weightless condition, then the reproduction of cells would follow the normal or close to normal pattern experienced on Earth. Evidence indicates that it is weightlessness and not gravity that drives the biology of both plants and animals on space orbit and during interplanetary transits and human travel.
Weight is a physical attribute and force parameter. Weight is a condition wherein the “escape force” [as a function of the angular velocity of a mass (angular momentum)] around a gravitational mass is less than the specific value of the gravitational force. That is, when a body is at rest on the Earth (stationary), it has an angular velocity due to the Earth's rotation. This angular velocity opposes, to some extent, the gravitational force that draws the mass to the center-of-gravity point of Earth. As the angular velocity of the mass increases, the inertial force that opposes the gravitational force increases, to the extent that a sufficient increase will result in the gravitational force equaling the inertial force.
This is the case for masses that have been launched from Earth and are in an orbit of equilibrium around the Earth, i.e. “on orbit”. If the Earth had no angular velocity (i.e.—it did not rotate), the weight of a mass would be greater than for a mass on a rotating Earth. It should be noted that the Earth's rotation has only a small effect on “gravity” (actually on “weight”), about 0.5%.
Weight is a condition that results from either (a) the presence of a mass within a gravitational field and/or (b) a mass that is subjected to an external force that accelerates that mass (inertial gravity). Weight, as described in (a) or (b), results from a “mass-acceleration” force so universal and common on Earth that it is normally perceived as an ever-present attribute, state, or condition and is not included in many patent process and protocol parameter descriptions. “Weight” is a normal condition and physical parameter that affects “Living Systems” on Earth. Perceived weightlessness is experienced on orbit or in orbiting spacecraft that have reached a constant velocity on orbit or en-route to interplanetary destinations.
Biological organisms, and specifically most higher-ordered biological organisms, including plants, animals, including humans, hereafter referred to as “High Order Living Biological Systems” (HOLBS) are adapted to Earth's gravity. The effects of weightlessness on plants and animals are expressed by physiological effects that alter the physiology and the morphology of the HOLBS, causing deleterious, irreversible, compromising, and transmuting effects from exposure to such conditions. For example, microgravity has been shown to have an impact on an astronaut's body in space. The effects of gravity in plants and animals and the biological mechanisms involved in adapting to weightlessness may be studied under real microgravity conditions. For example, research on astronauts has shown that body function is disturbed in microgravity. Space agencies are therefore continuing their research in hope of eventually reducing or eliminating some of these undesirable physical effects that appear during a stay in space.
Generally, exposure of living systems to weightlessness results in biological degradation. This degradation is a result of biological processes that have been fundamentally altered due to the absence of an essential force, gravity that is an essential component of those biological processes. Prolonged exposures to a weightless environment correlate to increased biological alterations and degradations. It is the attribute of “weightlessness” or “an apparent absence of gravity induced-force”and/or the “absence of inertially-produced force” that is the critical physical parameter which affects physiological process of living systems in a weightless environment.
On-orbit environments, e.g., as would be found on the International Space Station (ISS), are referred to as zero-g, zero-gravity, and gravity-free environments. These terms are misleading and incorrect. The term “weightless” is more correct and can be equated to “micro-gravity” for our purpose.
The Earth's “gravitational field,” whether in LEO, GEO or other orbits (600 km altitudes, etc), is still present, i.e.—90+% of the gravitational field and gravitational force amplitude remains. More precisely—static, on-orbit environments exhibit “weight-free” conditions, wherein gravity forces remain substantial as a consequence of a continuing presence of Earth's gravitation field. For example:
On Earth at Sea Level: Assumption: Gravity=1.00, Weight=1.0.
On Orbit* at 600 km: Then Gravity=0.98, Weight=0.0.
*Static environment: zero local acceleration.
All mass, including the space vehicle and pay load will be at zero weight on a earth bound scale that measures “weight”. However, it should be noted that gravity is still present. The force of gravity between a spacecraft and Earth is directly proportional to the product of their masses and indirectly proportional to the square of the distance between them. Acceleration of a mass into orbit overcomes the force of gravity and the mass will enter what is considered to be a “free-fall” effect. The mass in orbit may be a combination of many objects (masses) that appear to be weightless in relation to the other masses in an apparent weightless “free-fall” environment. Gravity forces are still present, but the HOLBS are not able to function properly without a force that mimics gravity.
As noted above, HOLBS exhibit marked physiological and biological changes when resident on-orbit, e.g., given that this environment is where Gravity=0.95-1.00 and Weight=0.00-0.10, it is concluded that it is the attribute of “weightlessness” that links these activities and processes, and that it may appear to be constant without regard to gravity.
More specifically and to further clarify, it may be stated that on Earth, all higher-order living systems, plants, animals, including humans, proceed with biological processes under the influence of a “constant acceleration of their mass.” On Earth, this constant acceleration is a result of Earth's gravity, and the endless, largely constant, angular acceleration associated with Earth's gravitational force. It is recognized that there are slight (=<0.5%) variations in gravitational forces and Earth rotation angular velocities that occur depending upon the location and region the mass is on the Earth.
On orbit, in a static environment (no apparent inertial acceleration is present and angular velocity is relatively constant), near-weightlessness (commonly referred to as zero-gravity or micro-gravity) conditions are achieved. These terms are misleading and the terms should be: zero-weight or micro-weight or some equivalents. The term “weightlessness” is being used herein to collectively refer to these conditions. It is therefore evident that it is the attribute of “weightlessness”, not gravity, that is critical to active biological processes and components of plants, animals, humans, and higher-order living systems.
Furthermore, it is evident that commonly referred to conditions such as “hyper-gravity,” are misnomers, as the term has been associated with the forces resulting from the use of centrifuges that create “artificial gravity”, when in actuality, they produce centripetal, angular acceleration forces that are more accurately “inertia produced angular accelerations,” and may be viewed as or termed “inertial gravity” or more accurately “hyper-weight”. Linear accelerations also apply here: in the form of artificial gravity, especially on long space flights in the acceleration and de-acceleration phases. In summary, an angular (or linearly) induced acceleration of a mass will result in a force upon that mass that causes that mass to possess “weight”. Weight is an attribute of acceleration of mass (evidenced elementarily by its unit of measure being in—meters/per second/per second).
Thus, it is submitted that a linkage exists between mass-acceleration (as a mass-energy function) and mass-density (as a mass function), and that the linkage of these two attributes has specific direct and indirect effects upon certain biological processes that occur in plants and animals, including humans and higher-order living systems (HOLBS), where these effects impact functions of cellular replication, reproduction, regeneration, creation, differentiation, specialization, function, cell life-span, suspended animation, and cell death.
It is evident that specific, fundamental biological processes possessed by plants, animals, humans and higher-order organisms and living systems and their growth, development, and life-cycles are affected by weightlessness, and, that these living processes differ critically and profoundly when those processes occur in a “weight” (mass-accelerating) environment versus a “weightless” (mass-zero-accelerating) environment. Therefore it is submitted that it is the attribute or characteristic of “weightlessness” that determines and assures and drives certain essential plant, animal (including humans) and higher-living system processes and not the presence of gravity, nor the presence of a gravitational field or its effects.
Single celled organisms such as bacteria reproduce with little differentiation unless there is a mistake in the normal cells development that may produce a new strain. Bacteria can reproduce at amazing rates. Bacteria are protected by a cell wall that surround the protoplasm. The asexual reproduction of the bacteria continues until regulated by outside forces. Weightless conditions do not appear to be a factor in the reproduction of single celled bacteria over at least one generation.
The replication of undifferentiated cells from both plants and animals may also follow the same model as the yeast if proper preparation, transport and retrieval process are followed for the production of undifferentiated cells on orbit.
Experiments and the data derived from visitors to weightlessness indicate that weightlessness plays a role in the development of human cells. See e.g., Longnecker et al., ed., “Review of NASA's Longitudinal Study of Astronaut Health,” Jan. 20, 2004, The Institute of Medicine, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The Earth's gravitational force influences the developing cells to differentiate into specialized cells, which in plants may be branches or roots and in animals the brain or the legs. In weightlessness, the differentiation of the primordial cells in both plants and animals cannot occur. The continuous reproduction of the primordial tissues will continue with the right nutrient system producing undifferentiated cells in both plants and animals until terminated.
There are techniques that work on a limited basis for both plants and animals in a gravity environmental condition. The constraints are enormous and only a limited amount of primordial cells are available. The use of a manufacturing process that can produce an unlimited supply (based on logistics) of undifferentiated plant and animal cells can be achieved using zero gravity during the replication of undifferentiated tissues. The present invention recognizes the effect of weightlessness on animal and plant cells and utilizes this recognition to provide a method for replicating large quantities of undifferentiated cells for both animals and plants. Additionally, the present invention comprises a space-based on-orbit manufacturing facility for creation, replication, production, storage and ultimate transport of undifferentiated stem cells from a weightlessness environment to a gravity environment on Earth or at another facility. Currently used space vehicles can be used for the replication of stem cells and undifferentiated plant cells.
The plant studies described herein and conducted on the space transportation system (STS)-118 mission demonstrate cell replication rather than cell differentiation and that the cells replicating in space demonstrate a greater mass than the control cells on Earth, thereby demonstrating replication of undifferentiated cell in weightlessness. These results allow a further expansion of the basic logic to include the acceleration of gene expression in undifferentiated cells on orbit and using the protocol discussed herein to provide for a acceleration of the natural selection process for plants and animals.
The accelerated and sustained proliferation of undifferentiated cells on orbit provides an opportunity to “force” the cells to express genes that will enable them to adapt to specific environmental conditions. In other words, imposing environmental constraints on the undifferentiated cells while they are proliferating will result in a subset of cells expressing the necessary genes which enable the cells to survive in that specific environmental condition. One can then cultivate an organism from these selected cells that will survive in that particular environmental condition. For example, undifferentiated cells from a species of citrus plant can be propagated at cooler temperatures on orbit. Cells surviving the cool temperature conditions can be returned to earth and cultivated to produce a citrus plant than can thrive in cold temperature environments.
These techniques are applicable to both plant and animal cells. “Hardy” organisms can be produced by selecting undifferentiated cells expressing genes for survival in particular environments, including extreme environments, such as the surface of Mars. The present invention recognizes the advantages of replicating primordial cells on orbit, and utilizes these advantages to expand the range of cell function thus accelerating the evolution of organisms. Therefore, the present invention provides methods for adapting plants and animals to survive outside their native environments.